Flexible electrostatographic belt imaging members are well known in the art. Typical electrostatographic flexible belt imaging members include, for example, photoreceptors for electrophotographic imaging systems, electroreceptors such as ionographic imaging members for electrographic imaging systems, and intermediate transfer belts for transferring toner images in electrophotographic and electrographic imaging systems. These belts are usually formed by cutting a rectangular sheet from a web containing at least one layer of thermoplastic polymeric material, overlapping opposite ends of the sheet, and joining the overlapped ends together to form a welded seam. The seam extends from one edge of the belt to the opposite edge. Generally, these belts comprise at least a supporting substrate layer and at least one imaging layer comprising thermoplastic polymeric matrix material. The “imaging layer” as employed herein is defined as the dielectric imaging layer of an electroreceptor belt, the transfer layer of an intermediate transfer belt and, the charge transport layer of an electrophotographic belt. Thus, the thermoplastic polymeric matrix material in the imaging layer is located in the upper portion of a cross section of an electrostatographic imaging member belt, the substrate layer being in the lower portion of the cross section of the electrostatographic imaging member belt. Although the flexible belts of interest consist of these mentioned types, nonetheless for simplicity reason, the discussion hereinafter will be focused only on the electrophotographic imaging member belts.
The flexible electrophotographic imaging member belts are fabricated from sheets cut from a web. The sheets are generally rectangular in shape. All edges may be of the same length or one pair of parallel edges may be longer than the other pair of parallel edges. The sheets are formed into a belt by joining overlapping opposite marginal end regions of the sheet. A seam is typically produced in the overlapping marginal end regions at the point of joining. Joining may be effected by any suitable means. Typical joining techniques include welding, gluing, taping, pressure heat fusing, and the like. Ultrasonic welding rapid, clean, and produces a thin and narrow seam. In addition, the mechanical pounding of ultrasonic welding causes generation of heat at the overlapping end marginal regions of the sheet to maximize melting of one or more layers therein. A typical ultrasonic welding process is carried out by holding down the overlapped ends of a flexible sheet with vacuum over a flat anvil and guiding the flat end of an ultrasonic vibrating horn transversely across the width of the sheet and along the length of the overlapped ends to form a welded seam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,610 discloses ultrasonic welding of thermoplastic films, and discusses possible shapes of an ultrasonic welding tip for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,698 discloses a method of ultrasonically welding seams for imaging belts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,691, incorporated by reference above, discloses a method of ultrasonically welding seams for imaging belts.